1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and, more particularly, to a hinge that has a pivot pin and multiple torsion springs for keeping the pivot pin from pivoting inadvertently when the pivot pin connects to a heavy object such as a large size monitor body.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors are used widely these days. A monitor has a body, a stand and a hinge mounted between the stand and the body. The hinge has a first bracket, a pivot pin and a second bracket. The first bracket is mounted to the stand. The pivot pin is attached rotatably on the first bracket through a nut screwing onto the pivot pin. The tightness between the pivot pin and the first bracket can be adjusted by loosening or tightening the nut. The second bracket is attached to the pivot pin and is mounted to the body so the body can pivot relative to the stand with the pivot pin rotating on the first bracket on the stand.
However, the size of the body of the monitor is getting larger and larger, and the weight of the large size body applies a large load to the second bracket and causes the pivot pin to rotate inadvertently even though the nut is tightened.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge with multiple torsion springs to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.